


i like me better (when i'm with you)

by ar_tris_t



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, Reader-Insert, Songfic, but he's my favorite even though he's mentioned for two seconds, crosspost, mark lee is a sassy little shit, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_tris_t/pseuds/ar_tris_t
Summary: With Jaehyun, living in LA, and you living in New York, the distance can be hard, but you're not threatened by it.  You're as close as ever, and he's coming to visit for winter break.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 8





	i like me better (when i'm with you)

You couldn’t help the butterflies dancing in your stomach as you lay on your living room couch, cell phone pressed to your ear. Your favorite person was on the other end, though he was thousands of miles away, on the other coast of the country.

“So, is this when I start singing ‘Hey There Delilah’?” His voice was playful and you could hear his smile

“No, you have to send me a recording of you singing it while you play your guitar, remember? That’s what you’re paying the bills with, after all.” You heard the sigh as he tried to hide a laughter and you hummed.

“I guess I have to now. Or, I could sing it for you in person. You’ll never guess who’s going to New York for his break~?”

And then you were gasping, sitting up so fast that one of your roommates nearly fell out of their dining room chair. By now, the both of them were used to your calls to Jaehyun and would find something to do while you two caught up with each other. You’d startled Yongsun.

“You’re coming here? What? Jae!” You squealed. “Are you for real? For how long? Where are you staying?” There was laughter over the line.

“The last day of classes is the fifth, so after my finals, and since I know my dad won’t want me home for the holidays, I’m gonna be over in the big apple almost all break. The spring semester starts on January 22nd, so you’ve got me for a while, cutie.” You could hear the affection he had for you and you melted.

“I can’t wait to see you, I miss you so much, Jaehyun.” You sat back, rolling to lay on your back, looking up at the ceiling, imagining that Jaehyin was doing that as well.

“I miss you too, [y/n]. And seriously, how is New York?” You hummed at his question.

“It’s not bad. It misses you though. Johnny misses you. He says you should transfer to Hunter to be over here with us.” You smiled, knowing how the giant of a man groaned whenever exams were around.

You had opted out of the college route and had moved to New York soon after graduating high school - where you had met Jaehyun. It was your city. You first visited during the summer before senior year, and you’d fallen in love.

“Of course he does. He just wants to take the same classes as me and copy my notes, I bet.” You chuckled, his deadpan voice amusing. You’d met Johnny during your first year in the city. He often studied at the diner you worked at full-time. (Even though you’d needed more than one roommate to keep your apartment). He’d heard about Jaehyun a lot but hadn’t met the man until the past summer when he visited you.

Jaehyun was more of a NY guy than an LA guy, but he’d liked UCLA.

Maybe the fact that you were completely head over heels for him altered your opinion on that.

“You should ask him when you get here.”

In the following weeks, was found out that Jaehyun would be staying at Johnny’s while he was in town, but you knew he’d spend at least a few nights with you. You’d have to tell Kun and Yongsun ahead of time, for sure.

You were so excited.

Before you knew it, December was sneaking up on you, and Jaehyun was texting you his flight information. He’d be in New York with you in a few days. One of your coworkers, a small, excitable Canadian boy that you’d worked alongside for a while now, picked up on it.

“Something big happening? You’re like, bouncing, dude.” Mark pointed out as the both of you filled drinks together. “You’re actually being nice to the customers.” You smiled, looking probably very smitten and like you had a secret. “Ah, it’s Jaehyun, isn’t it?” He winked, Jaehyun having come by a few times during the previous summer, so Mark had met him.

“Something like that.” You rolled your eyes, your smile turning sly as you took your tray away, getting back to work.

The next few days flew by in a whirl of carbonated soft drinks, coffee, pancakes and eggs, and next you knew, you were waiting for Jaehyun at the airport, one of those cheesy signs in hand. You were grinning widely, nearly vibrating in anticipation.

Two pairs of eyes were scanning the same crowd of people from opposite sides. Finally, they met, and the two people were suddenly running towards one another, tears building up. It had only been a few months since they had seen one another, but it felt like ages longer. The two landed in each others’ arms, the largest smiles on their faces.

You were in Jaehyun’s arms, you were home.

Once the both of you pulled apart, it was only for a moment before Jaehyun was kissing you.

“Hey beautiful.” Jaehyun pecked you again and you giggled.

“Hey you. Have a nice flight?” You pulled back, placing your hand in his as you tugged him to exit the airport. He’d gotten his bag before meeting up with you, and he rolled it behind him.

“Yeah, I listened to music and read the whole time. I’m happy to be back in the city.” You nodded, the both of you headed to go to your place first. Johnny, his ‘friend’ Ten, and Mark were all going to meet you there for a welcome-back party.

You (sadly) worked the next day, but the day after, you were meeting up for breakfast and then to explore a little bit, or at least spend the day together however was the most natural. You’d missed one another, more so than you thought you had.

Holding hands, Jaehyun let you drag him around the city, endearment in his eyes. To anyone watching, it was obvious that you were in love. You just hadn’t said it to one another yet, not even after all these years of knowing each other.

After a day of laughter and happiness, you were finally home with Jaehyun, letting him into your place for the third time since he’d arrived. He’d stopped by in the morning before you left. You knew that Kun was likely already asleep and Yongsun was probably studying in her room, and the lights all being off in the shared living spaces confirmed your theories.

“I’m going to get ready for bed, do you have an extra pillow and blanket?” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head and looked at you with innocent doe eyes. You almost melted.

“What for?” You hummed, playing pretend as you headed to your room.

“To...sleep on the couch?” You smiled. Jaehyun hadn’t changed one bit since you’d met him.

“We’re not teenagers anymore, Jae, my dad isn’t going to come check on us in the middle of the night, you can come sleep in my bed.” You made your way back over to where he was standing, slipping your arms around his waist as you teased him. You pulled him close and he flushed lightly.

“I didn’t want to make any assumptions.” He leaned forward and then you were kissing, and it was soft and gentle, full of adoration.

“Come on, handsome. Lets get some sleep.” You kissed him again and then you were retiring for the night.

The next morning, or at least when you woke up, you weren’t sure when it was, neither of you wanted to get up. You were tangled together, pressed close. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck and brushed barely-there kisses against his skin until Jaehyun was laughing, pushing you away before he was kissing you properly.

“...Morning,” he whispered, dimples on display. You smiled back at him.

“Morning.” You relaxed against Jaehyun once more, humming a song you’d heard the day before. He ran a hand over your arm, and you hugged tighter to him. There was a comfortable silence as you both actually woke up.

“Do we really, actually, truly, have to get out of bed, Jae?” He thought about your question before finally nodding.

“Yeah, probably.” He chuckled at your whine. “Come on, now, if we stay here and just talk, we both know how I’ll tell you something dumb.”

Your eyes glinted mischievously.

“Yeah? Why don’t you tell it to me over coffee or something before I go to work later?” And who was he to say no to the love of his life?

“Yeah? Sounds good to me.” He teased softly before his lips were once more on yours. Neither of you would ever get used to the butterflies dancing in your stomachs.


End file.
